


Black Butler Imagines

by Rae_ofMoonlight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angel Wings, Background Character Death, Blood Kink, Bondage, Chess, Circus, Consent, Daddy Kink, Demon Sex, Demons, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Freeform, Grim Reapers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knifeplay, Lemon, Love, Love Confessions, Love Stories, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Mating Bond, Mystery Stories, Mythology - Freeform, Necromancy, No Underage Sex, Origin Story, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Reapers, Rope Bondage, Scent Kink, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Strip Chess, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Weapons Kink, Were-Creatures, Werecats, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_ofMoonlight/pseuds/Rae_ofMoonlight
Summary: This is a group of short Stories, Reader Inserts and Preferences. There will be Characters that I have made inserted into this story.... But I do NOT own Black Butler!! I am just a writer exercising her short story skills. Some will be gory, some will be smutty,  and some will be fluffy. You Have Been Warned. I May or May Not take requests.These are also Posted on my Wattpad, but some of THESE stories will be a little more on the  . . . darker and kinkier side...Sorry Not Sorry*Requests are OPEN!!*
Relationships: Alois Trancy/Original Female Character(s), Alois Trancy/Reader, Ash Landers/Original Character(s), Baldroy (Kuroshitsuji) & Original Character(s), Baldroy/Reader, Ciel Phantomhive/Reader, Claude Faustus/Original Female Character(s), Claude Faustus/Reader, Dagger (Kuroshitsuji) & Reader, Dagger (Kuroshitsuji)/Original Character(s), Finnian (Kuroshitsuji)/Original Character(s), Finnian (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, Grell Sutcliff & Original Female Character(s), Grell Sutcliff/Reader, Joker (Kuroshitsuji)/Original Female Character(s), Joker (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, Othello (Kuroshitsuji)/Original Character(s), Ronald Knox/Original Character(s), Ronald Knox/Reader, Sebastian Michaelis/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Michaelis/Reader, Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji)/Original Female Character(s), Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, William T. Spears/Original Character(s), William T. Spears/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. Greetings Little Devils...😈

Greetings My Little Devils.... Welcome to My Palace of Stories!

I would like to Formally Introduce myself... I am 

Lady Rae of Moonlight

You may call me Moonlight.

So let me explain how this will sort of go... Many of these stories are going to be from my own mind. Some will be sweet, some will be gory, some will be not for children under the age of 18... I am not opposed to kicking out small children.

I will start by introducing my characters first and then I shall start writing, now I have a Shoplook account where I was able to put together what these characters would wear, but I cannot draw that well to make 14 new characters. Although, I have found characters that look close to what I see in each of their outfits. I will also put in what each character looks like.

Some of them have tragic backstories.... I mean this is Black Butler would you expect anything less?

Now at some point I might open up for requests, but I will be the judge of what comes to me. I will also be looking at who sent me the requests. I just want to make sure that everyone here is safe and not doing things they shouldn't.

ALSO... I will be writing about Ceil and Alois... In my stories they will be 25 years old. I am not going to be writing about children in such a way!!!! >.< (YUCK)

And lastly my little Dark Darlings...

This is just exercise for me and I am just here for fun, so please be sure to have fun and be Kind to others.

Enjoy my Little Devils!!!


	2. Fleur de Couture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Fleur's Look  
> https://shoplook.io/outfit-preview/1299502

Name: Fleur de Couture

Age: 23

Appearance: Fleur has long brunette hair that falls in ringlets. She stands at 162 cm (5'4") and may be short, but is deadly none the less. Fleur has Heterochromia and has one Chocolate Brown eye and one Sea Glass Green eye. (This is something that fascinates Ceil)

Occupation: Head Guard of French Criminal Underworld 

Fleur de Couture was born to the Knight of the King. While her father wished for a son, he treated Fleur no different then if he had a son. He made sure she knew how to be the greatest sword fighter, but it didn't stop there, her father became greedy and put her through special training to be the most deadly assassin in all of France.

Her life soon took a turn when her father died in battle and she was Knighted to be the King's Guard. 

She became known as the Persephone of the Criminal Underworld.

When Fleur was 23 she was called over to become a helping hand by Queen Victoria in exchange for extra protection for France the Phantomhive's would extend a branch into France as well to protect the Underworld.

Fleur was reluctant, but she traveled to England to meet the Mysterious Guard Dog of England. Upon arrival she was greeted at the door of the Phantomhive manor by Sebastian. . .

*Flashback*

"Ahhh Madame de Couture welcome to the Phantomhive Manner."

Fleur bowed her head and smiled as nicely as she could, "The Pleasure is all mine..."

"Sebastian when is that ridiculous Female going to get here? She is nearly an hour late!"

Came a voice from a room over.

"Ridiculous am I?"

She entered the mansion and saw man with longer black hair in a blue suede tuxedo. He had a bright blue eye while the other was covered by an eye patch. The gentleman immediately stood and was quite taller then Fleur. The young Guard Pup had grown into a Fine Guard Stud, Ceil was 25 now and stood 182 cm (6ft) tall. Fleur marched up to Ceil and growled at him.

"I am late because I was sent the wrong directions and my carriage's wheel broke you spoiled Pup..."

*End Flashback*

Alright so their first meeting was not so perfect, but really do you expect anything less from a Phantomhive ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my little Devils!  
> There is more to come between these two....😈


	3. Selene Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Selene's look  
> https://shoplook.io/outfit-preview/1296848

Name: Selene Midnight

Age: Unknown?

Appearance: Selene is a Cat Familiar so when she is in her human form she takes the appearance of a 152 cm (5'0") adult ranging from 25-29 years of age. She finds this matches Sebastian in age and wants to make sure he is happy. Selene has long black hair that falls to the middle of her back when in Human form. Her eyes are bright blue and known to be a little hypnotizing. While in her human form her ears are always present but they are hidden within her hair. Selene's cat tail is black and fluffy and it can disappear at will. (Although, Sebastian likes her tail....) While still in her human form, she has fangs that are small when she is in regular form, but when threatened they grow. When In cat form she is a small black cat that sleek in body and has a fluffy tail. Selene has four wings that sprout when not one is around and it shows that she is not fully a regular cat. She also has a demon form when she is in her Human form with four large wings.

Occupation: Maid to Ceil Phantomhive and Familiar to Sebastian Michaelis 

Selene Midnight is Sebastian's Familiar and Mate. 

She is from the same realm as Sebastian and is a type of what Sebastian has referred to as a pet. Selene is just under what Sebastian is as a demon. While Sebastian feeds on the souls of humans, Selene feeds on the souls and blood of animals both big and small.

Sebastian found Selene in the human realm and formed their contract in their realm, their contract is special due to the fact that in exchange for companionship from Sebastian, Selene will serve and protect him. 

(But you ask didn't you say they are mates?)

Yes Sebastian and Selene are mated, but only after Sebastian realizes that Selene was the one. Selene has always loved Sebastian, but she was not allowed to say anything to him due to the contract.

*Flashback*

She felt herself floating in her humanized form as a Black blanket was all that was covering her, she was laying dormant in a deep sleep waiting to be awakened.

"Hear Me NOW! Awaken and see You are my Familiar..."

She opened her eyes and looked to see a shadow over her with fuchsia eyes and a smile that had fangs.

"What name do you give me My Master?"

"What are your qualities little Pet?"

"I am a Creature of the Night that Moves through the shadows... A Black Cat that can Soar... A Familiar that will Protect her Master even if it means my Life.... But a Peaceful Creature at Heart."

Her eyes were open, but she looked hypnotized as if in a daze.

"A serene creature of the Night," She heard a deep chuckle, "Very Well Your Name shall be Selene Midnight for you said you are a Serene creature."

*End of Flashback*

Selene is a mother like figure for Ceil, and even though she can turn into a cat, Ceil is not allergic to her and so he can be close to her in both human and cat forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for such a short entry, but for this character it is only the beginning...  
> Let me know how you are enjoying my little Devils 😈


	4. Flare Bloodstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Flare's look  
> https://shoplook.io/outfit-preview/1297086

Name: Flare Bloodstone

Age: ? Not Sure ? (Biologically 24-26)

Appearance: Flare is a lengthy girl of 173 cm (5'7"). She has short hair that is fluffy and is brunette in the back and is red in the front. Her hair looks quite choppy but surprisingly neat, as though she cut it herself. Flare can be found with barrettes in her hair to keep it from being to fluffy. She has the usual Yellow-Green eyes of a Reaper and has Red glasses in the shapes of hearts. Flare has multiple ear piercings that round her ear and she usually loves wearing ear cuffs.

Occupation: Reaper; Retrieval Division (One of Three women in Retrieval)

Flare is one of the first females in the Reaper Retrieval Division known as the Femme Fatale's. Flare has a double ended Staff as a Reaper Scythe and she loves it very much.

Flare 's background is one of sorrow and hard ship and she remembers all of her past life to the letter and has nightmares about it often. Due to her past she has a hard time feeling safe around men and tries to talk to them as less as possible. The only "biological man" she can fully handle is Grell, but that is because Grell is a Trans-Female.

~Flare is Bisexual with a Female Lean~

Flare at first glance is quite shy and sweet, but when she opens up she is quite crazy and can almost annoy Grell.

Grell was the first reaper to meet Flare as she became a reaper and has known Flare the longest. Flare loves Grell for who she is and loves to shower Grell in compliments. Due to the fact that Flare no longer has her long hair she loves to braid Grell's hair and put flowers in it.

Flare cut her own hair when she woke in the Reaper Realm after having a panic attack. . . Grell was the only one to witness her panic attack and knows how Flare loves long hair on anyone but herself.

*Flashback*

Flare had a hard time opening her eyes as she felt strange. . .

"W-Where am I?"

"You are in the Grimm Reaper Headquarters! Welcome to your Second Life!"

Flare jolted up and looked around the room, but noticed she couldn't see at all, every was blurry.  
"Oh here you go Darling. You should be able to see with these," a very interesting looking man put a pair of red heart shaped glasses on her face... his hair was long and bright red. He wore a black suit with a loose red bow tie, red glasses with a chain that had skulls on them, and a very toothy smile, "I picked them out myself."

Flare backed away afraid of the man and she curled up and hid her face from him.

"P-Please S-Stay away from me... I don't have anything you want... I am nothing to ....," Flare stopped and looked up to a very confused looking Grell, "Wait did you say second life?"

Grell smiled, "Indeed I did! You killed yourself in your last life and as punishment you have to Reap Souls."

"W-What? N-No... I wanted to die... I did nothing wrong... I was wronged... I just wanted to escape," she put her hands over her face as her hair fell down over her hands. She began to cry.

"Oh darling, please don't cry. There is so much to be excited for..."

"Like what? Ugh, you are just like every MAN I have come across..."

"I beg your pardon, I am no Male... I am Female...," Grell turned away hurt.

"You sure don't seem like a full Female."

"Ugh, well if you have to get technical about it, I was born a man, but I do not wish to be. I am a creature of halves and in betweens."

"I have never heard someone say that before," she gave a look of astonishment.

"Well people are more interesting when you get to know them before you judge them."

She looked down and then spoke softly, "I apologize... I did not mean to be rude."

Grell turned back to her and looked at her with a half smile, "It is alright, now what is your name?"

"Flare Bloodstone... What about you? What is Your Name?"

"Grell Sutcliff," Grell sang out and smiled. Grell stepped closer and looked at Flare closely, "My you do have very lovely Hair don't you....," He reached out and took a handful of hair in his hand just to admire it but...

"No Please," Flare cried as she reached for anything sharp near by and it was a small reaper scythe and she cut where he held. He stood back in shock as she looked at her hair and how long it was. She took the small scythe and cut her hair short.

"No more will I have long hair... No one will grab me by my hair again," she cried. Grell frowned and looked to her.

"My... My... My You have had a rough Past Life haven't you..."

*End Flashback*

Flare has a huge crush on Grell and has her own Grell doll, just as Grell has his Bassy Doll.

No Grell Has No Idea About The Doll.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Character is one of my more damaged characters and her backstory will not be for the faint of heart... Her story is one of sorrow. Well she ever learn to be confident again?


	5. Rayelle Sterling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Rayelle's look  
> https://shoplook.io/outfit-preview/1297476

Name: Rayelle Sterling

Age: ? Not Sure ? (Biologically 22-25)

Appearance: Rayelle Sterling is a sweet girl that stands at 163cm (5'4"). She has medium hair that is an ombre of brunette to blonde that is usually kept in two low pig tails or a loose braid. She has her usual Reaper Eyes of yellow phosphorescent green and wears thicker 50's style black glasses. Rayelle has her ears pierced and wears sunflower earrings.

Occupation: Reaper; Retrieval Division (One of Three woman in Retrieval)

Rayelle is one of the first females in the Reaper Retrieval Division known as the Femme Fatale's. Rayelle's scythe is more traditional and has two sunflowers on it to decorate it. Rayelle believes that death isn't always a bad thing and can help. 

Rayelle is the reaper who mostly handles children and is known as the Lost Girl like from "Peter Pan" .

Rayelle's past is an interesting one which plays into her role as a reaper. She doesn't remember much about it but she does feel bad for all orphans and cares for all of them. She is also drawn to Ceil Phantomhive and likes to keep a watch over him. 

Rayelle has an aura of a sunflower and is bright and cheery. She walks to the beat of her own drum and loves it that way. 

Rayelle has her eyes on a certain reaper that uses a lawnmower for his scythe and she giggles every time he uses it. Rayelle likes Ronald for his cheerful attitude and his charm. She knows he is a ladies man ... But she can't help herself. Ronald was her partner when she was first put on the Retrieval Division. That is how they met...

*Flashback*

The young Reaper leaped through the brisk morning air. She was off to her first Retrieval and meet her new partner.

"Ah what a beautiful day! Nothing could possibly bring me-- oof!"  
She crashed into someone and started giggling..."Oh I'm so sorry," She looked up and noticed it was another reaper. He had golden blonde hair with and a black under color, but no glasses? Oh wait they got knocked off.

"Oh it's alright, um have you seen my spectacles?"

"Oh yes here they are," she smiled putting them back on his face. When she did the reaper gave a look of astonishment.

"My, my, my it seems I have run into a Living Sunflower... Ronald Knox at your service!"

" Oh how lovely! I'm Rayelle! "

"Oh Rayelle Sterling?"

" Yes sir, that would be me, " she swung her scythe and it landed on her shoulders.

"Wow an old fashioned scythe, haven't seen one of them in a while. Although yours is quite a sight."

" Yes I prefer this old fashioned one, but my director has an old fashioned one too. Ms. Royale says it is the best and is quite handy. "

"Oh yes, she be the maiden givin' William a run for his money."

" Hehe I suppose so. "

"So, back to business, I'm your assigned partner for today and until you are ready to be on your own."

" Well I'm glad I'm paired with someone with such charm...," Rayelle smiled as they began their day.

*End Flashback*

Rayelle makes sure she is kind to everyone and is especially kind to Mr. Knox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Sunflower is one that shines bright! 
> 
> Let me know how I'm doing... I love feedback!


	6. Guinevere Royale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Guinevere's look  
> https://shoplook.io/outfit-preview/1297513

Name: Guinevere Royale

Age: ? Unknown ? (Biologically 27-29)

Appearance: Guinevere is a Regal looking woman standing at 179 cm (5'9"). She has long dark Red Hair that is held in a high ponytail at all times. She has the normal Reaper eyes and keeps them behind rectangular glasses. Guinevere is a stern looking woman and can be seen as very intimidating. Guinevere usually can be seen with a gold heart shaped locket and a deadly Nightshade Pin on her dress.

Occupation: Reaper; Retrieval Division (The Leader of the Three Woman in Retrieval)

Guinevere is the First and the Leader of the Femme Fatale's of the Retrieval Division. Guinevere has a more traditional Scythe that is crooked and black with a golden vine at the top.

Guinevere is known to be cold and hard working and can even be seen as quite mean towards others, even William. She holds a Regal Aura about her and she makes sure everyone knows she is in charge.

Many have commented that she resembles the other red head of the Retrieval Division. . . Those who comment are then sent to the Reaper Hospital Wing. . . Guinevere does not care for Grell, because in her eyes she is seen as a lazy oaf.

Although she seems cold and heartless, she is actually just protective of her feelings and that comes from her past. She remembers her past in bits and pieces and will sometimes have nightmares that just result in her going into work early. . . {(or without anyone knowing going to William's apartment and staying with him)}.

Many say that Guinevere is hiding another side to her and in all honesty she is... In her human life she successfully created a Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde in herself and that is what lead to her destruction in an Institution.

Her Duel Personality followed her into her second life.

Ms. Royale and Mr. Spears have a love hate relationship to the fullest, one minute they will be bickering over the smallest detail, then the next moment they will be quietly holding hands while reading in the break room.

Their first meeting was definitely an interesting one.

*Flashback*

Guinevere's heels clicked as she walked to the Head of the Retrieval's office. She looked at her paper with names on her paper and the directions to his office, office R-633, William T. Spears. She knocked on his door and heard an annoyed 'Come in'. She rolled her eyes realizing this meeting was going to go over well.

"I don't have time for your nonsense Grell. . ."

"It may come to a shock that I am not Mr. Sutcliff," She spoke with an annoyed tone. She was always mistaken for that idiotic red head and looked to William with disdain.

"Oh? My apologies," He amazingly looked up from his paperwork, his Green eyes piercing as he pushed up his glasses from the side, "May I ask who you are and what you are doing in my office?"

"Mr. Spears, my name is Guinevere Royale and I am coming--"

"Ahh yes," He looked down to his paperwork and brought up the proposal paper on the three Females coming to his department, "You are the maiden who has set a proposal for a few females to join the Retrieval Department. The first being Ms. Flare Bloodstone from Scythe Crafting and Ms. Rayelle Sterling from Records. Then you are coming from the Forensic Department am I correct?"

"That would be correct, I have all clearance through every department and through the highest Approval and each of us has gone through the training, all we need is your approval."

William didn't even look up to her, he simply looked at the page, "No."

"I beg your Pardon?"

"I said no, have a good day."

Guinevere looked to him, "Mr. Spears I have gone through every hoop that I need to jump through to get here to show that a woman is able to be in Retrieval."

"I understand that, and I said no."

"Mr. Spears," She glared at him as she put her hands on his desk and looked down to him.

"Ms. Royale," He stood and stood over her and glared back, "I am trying to keep my department on track and I am not so sure that being over three females will help my department, and I certainly do not need you to help me run it."

Guinevere stood her ground, "My ladies are ready for anything you throw at them and if I need to I will go over your head Spears. . ."

"You wouldn't Dare."

"I would, and I am not trying to take your department, I am trying to help your department. Your department is lacking and lagging behind and Ms. Rayelle even knows that some of your Reapers are sloppy. Your department is in need of more reapers and no one wishes to be part of it due to the fact that you are a hard ass and an overbearing supervisor," her eyes flashed a different color for a moment and she soon had to step down and she pulled a small flask from her pocket and drank from it. She gave a few breaths, "My apologies, but my words are true."

"Fine, then each of your girls will be given a partner to watch over them. I shall pair Ms. Sterling with Mr. Knox, Ms. Bloodstone with Mr. Sutcliff, and as you have just shown a weakness to anger in front of me I will want to be watching you. . . I will be your partner."

"Very Well. . . thank you for your time Sir."

"You are welcome," he sat back down and began working on his paperwork again, "and I would have that anger management checked with one of our therapists."

She gave a chaste chuckle, "Unfortunately this is more then just anger management. . . It is nothing like anyone has seen and I would prefer for no one to see."

"I am sure I will one day."

"In your Dreams Spears. . . ."

*End of Flashback*

William has seen Guinevere's dark side. . . but that is for another time. . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Panic Room.... This character has seen the inside of an Asylum when she was human... What did she become to get her there?


	7. Wanna Play? (Ceil x Fleur)

Ceil's POV:

It was raining and I had to entertain the queen of the French Underworld. Honestly this woman got on my last nerves, she was pushy and headstrong. Everyone has been wondering when I would be taking another fiance since I broke off the engagement with Lizzie five years ago. I just couldn't bring her light into the darkness with me. . . . I looked outside as I watched the rain fall and played with my ring. I soon heard the door immediately thinking it was Sebastian.

"I will take my tea soon Sebastian, how is the Dog of the French Underworld doing?"

"I am fine," I tensed as I heard Fleur's voice, "and you are the dog, I am a queen. . . but I am getting quite annoyed that you seem to think I am a dog."

She walked over to my desk and I just looked at her, to be honest she was a little intimidating for a woman of her stature. I turned around in my chair and looked to her and she looked at me with her piercing eyes. They were two different colors, but unlike mine, hers were natural. I will give her this, she has a regal presence around her.

"Can I help you?"

"You can, I am bored and I was wondering if we could play a game."

"A game?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that? You are the over seer for a toy company are you not?"

"I am, I just haven't been asked to play a game in a long time," I looked to her in confusion, I knew a game that wouldn't take long to play, a game I knew very well and could beat anyone at, "How about a game of Chess?"

"Chess? Interesting game, do you wish to test my strategy?"

"No it is simply my favorite game. I have a chess board over there," I pointed to the chess board I have played so many times and so many memories with my Aunt, Elizabeth, and many more. I never lost, and I shan't today.

"Very Well. I shall be Black."

"Black? But I am usually black. . ."

"Well I am the guest and I choose black."

I rolled my eyes, "very well, it doesn't matter I shall win anyway."

"I am sure you will, but shall we make a wager?"

"You wish to wager? Even though you would lose? Very well what is the wager?"

"If I win then you have to spend the rest of the day with me and tell me more about yourself. . ."

"And If I win?"

"I shall leave you alone and not bother you for the rest of the night."

I was shocked, how did she know that was what I wanted? I mean, it isn't that I didn't enjoy some company, it was just I felt strange around her. I had never felt this way around anyone and I didn't care for it.

"Very well, the wager is set. Just so you know I have never lost a game."

"Then you have a good chance I shall leave you alone."

She sat in the chair and I watched her as I sat across from her.

"After you," she gave a small smile. I rolled my eyes and moved my pawn to F4 and she spoke. "So how long have you been playing chess?"

"For many years now," She made her move and not thinking hard made my second pawn move to G4, I gave a smirk and had a full strategy in my mind when all of a sudden, "Sebastian and I usually play. Although I prefer to play to more simple minded --"

"Checkmate. . . "

"W-What?"

"I moved my Queen to H4, you are completely blocked. . . Therefore, Checkmate. . ."

"H-How? A-And in two moves? I-I thought you weren't good at chess?"

"I never said I wasn't good, you simply just assumed I was bad at chess," she then smirked and looked to me as she stood and got close to me, "The King may be the most important Piece on the Chess board. . . But the Queen. . . Oh my Dear the Queen is the most Powerful."

She gave me a sly look that stirred something within me that I never felt, even with Lizzie. She had a strategy even before we started playing. Fleur had a Regality about her. I looked into her eyes and she was not like most women of England who were simple minded, no, much like the Queen of the Chess Board, she was powerful and had every strategy under belt. I needed to know more, "Very well then I guess I shall spend the rest of the day with you and tell you about me. . . On one condition."

"Well seeing as I have won, I can give you that condition. What is it?"

"You tell me more about you. . . Tell me about the Persephone of the French Underground."

She gave a cunning smile and looked to me, "Very well. how about we go back and forth. how about you start first. . . How did you become the Queen's Guard Dog?"

"Well it started. . .," I began and we started to take a walk through the mansion as I began to talk and I got a few looks from Bard and Sebastian. Although Sebastian's look was one of pride. . . Maybe this Queen isn't so bad. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed my first story. This is one of may my Little Devils!
> 
> Comment and let me know what you thought!!
> 
> Until we meet again My Little Devils. . .
> 
> Moonlight🌙⭐


	8. Lost in a Dance (Ronald x Rayelle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by the Lindsey Sterling song "Lost Girls" and it is what Rayelle dances to. My suggestion is to listen while reading or to listen to "Artemis" by Lindsey Sterling

*Third P.O.V*

It had been a long day of reaping for Rayelle. So many souls. . . so many children. . . that poor orphanage. She walked the halls of the Reaper Headquarters to a spot she found a while back that she had turned into her own place. She climbed to the top floor of the building and there was an abandoned greenhouse that was now transformed into a dance studio. Rayelle loved to dance, but not many knew. She was afraid that she would be made fun of or be criticized for her dancing. 

She looked around to see if anyone had followed her and she smiled as she went to her sanctuary of peace. She opened the door and she started to stretch as she took off her shoes and put on her black toe shoes she had found while reaping with her partner. They were beautifully crafted of high quality black satin and she took very good care of them. She then smiled as she finished and she began the gramophone. . . .

*Unknown POV*

I had followed her here, she seemed down when she returned from her rounds. I wanted to check on her. W-What is this place? An old Greenhouse? How long has this been here? Sure seems strange that she would want to be here. I peered in and watched her. Was she putting on ballet slippers? I didn't know she had some. . . I tilted my head in curiosity as the next action surprised me entirely! She Removed Her Spectacles! That means she would be almost completely blind! I had to watch in case she would be hurt.

*Third Person POV*

Rayelle went up on her toes and began to dance, she danced on point to the beat and to each note. She knew she couldn't see but she could hear, feel and smell. This was her training. . . she had heard stories of many reapers losing their spectacles in battle and she was not going to let this be a weakness. As she danced and the height of the song came she made her Scythe appear and she began to use it. She would swing it to the beat and she would also incorporate a few fighting moves as she would make kicks and slashes with her scythe. It was if the scythe was nothing but an extension of her arm as she moved so swiftly with it. She made fast and precise movements even though she could not see and they were all perfectly. Then as the song came to a close she was breathing a little hard when she heard a voice. . .

"Rayelle? What are you doing?"

"Ronald," she asked startled and looked to around where the voice was coming from, but was very off. She looked lost and confused, he had scared her. She started to back up but tripped and just before she hit the ground Ronald caught her and held her close. Her scythe fell to the floor and she looked down and blushed, "H-How long have you been watching me?"

"I followed you up here. I got worried about you because of all the souls you had to reap. I know you are the Lost Girl, but even collecting children's souls could take a toll on someone."

She looked down, he was right, while she was the best for taking the souls of children, it was still very hard to do. She didn't want to see them not be able to not live their lives to the fullest, what they could have been.

"Rayelle?"

"It's alright, I will be alright. . ."

"How about we go and get something to eat and then maybe you can come by my flat, or we can go to yours?"

"That sounds lovely Ronald. Thank you, and promise you won't tell William about this place. I am afraid he will have it torn down, and I always come here to train and work out my sorrows."

"Alright I won't tell, but on one condition."

"And that is?"

"If something really bad is bothering you, please talk to me or someone about it. You are true sunshine, and I don't want anyone to take that sunshine away"

Rayelle blushed and gave a shy smile, "You think I am Sunshine?"

"Of course I do," He smiled and helped her stand to her feet and put her spectacles back on and then he kissed her forehead. Rayelle became red as she smiled, "Now how about that dinner?"

"Yes Let's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next Round of Characters are Coming Soon. We shall start with the Undertaker and then the other Phantomhive boys.


	9. Angel Graves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Angel's look  
> https://shoplook.io/outfit-preview/1301893

Name: Angel Graves

Age: Unknown... is she even Alive? She looks 23? Maybe?

Appearance: Angel is an eerie but beautiful woman who comes to the Undertaker's chest at 149cm (4'11") {With her heels she comes to 159cm (5'3")}. Angel has long white hair that flows to the bottom of her back. She looks very ghostly and is often mistaken for being dead. Her eyes are silvery-blue, but she sometimes looks like she has been crying, so her cheeks are sometimes pinkish and puffy. Her voice is known for being very hypnotic and beautiful, being able to calm some and be eerily hunting to others. Angel has a heart shaped stitched scar on her chest that came from the Undertaker, but it is hidden so people don't get nosey and is unknown to why she has it.

Occupation: Unknown

Angel Graves is a woman of Eerie Beauty. She can be seen mostly at the Undertaker's Shop or out in the city handing out flowers.

Angel loves handing out colorful flowers, but sometimes she will hand out white lilies to select few... No one knows why she will go out of her way to hand colorful flowers to some but white lilies to some.

Angel unknowingly to others can tell when people are going to die. . . Maybe that is why she hands out white lilies?

Just like the Undertaker she is seen as a loon by the Young Phantomhive Earl, but just like the Undertaker, she is quite witty and clever.

Angel used to be tanned and have beautiful chocolate brown hair, but no one knows how she lost it or when she lost the color of her hair or her skin...

Angel is from Ireland.

*Flashback to a time Unknown*

It was a simple time, beautiful as the green grass rolled over the hills of Ireland. A young maiden of beautiful brown hair made her way to the coast where there was to be a celebration but what she didn't know is she was being followed by a man in Black... his hair silver and tied back with a black bow. He was adorned glasses and his Reaper Scythe.... 

He had been doing this for about 500 years now and He was a Legend. He was not in his Territory though. He was told to go to Ireland for a few weeks and he had a month to collect her.... Angel Graves. She was to be collected after being attacked after a Sea Summer Festival.

Angel sang as she held a basket and walked through the woods but felt an odd presence behind her. She looked behind her, "hello," she called out and looked around and shrugged it off as she continued walking but soon she heard a branch snap! Adrian his behind a tree as he cursed under his breath. How could he be so careless? He was as stealthy as the night. Angel chuckled and turned around.

"I know you are there. You can come out, you don't have to be afraid."

The Reaper gave a Low Chuckle, "I am not Afraid."

"Then come out," she spoke happily.

"Then you will Be Afraid...."

"No I won't."

He raised his brow as he walked out, and while he expected her to be afraid of him. He shifted his scythe into a walking cane as to not scare her. He looked over the short girl, to him she looked like a fairy.

"I know what you are. . ."

"Oh do you?"

"You are Part of the Fae!"

"What," he looked at her in utter confusion.

"A Member of the Fae"

He gave a chuckle, "You believe I am a Fairy?"

"Well, you look to nice to be anyone of low class," she smiled and her eyes glistened in the Sun Setting Light, "would you like to accompany me?

"What?"

"My your hearing isn't very good is it," she giggled, "would you like to accompany me to a Festival?"

"But I was not invited and nor am I from this country."

"I know, you are part of the English Fae, but I am inviting you."

Adrian looked at her in both confusion and in awe, a Human. . . Was inviting a Reaper to a Festival. He thought to himself.

"Alright, I shall come, but I cannot stay long."

"Oh how Wonderful," she smiled and took his arm, "my name is Angel by the way. Angel Graves and you are?"

"Adrian.... Adrian Crevan."

*End of Flashback*

Angel loves to sing for the Undertaker and she will always sing him to sleep if he stays up to late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what was it that Changed Angel? What was it that changed the Undertaker's Mind to Take Her Soul?  
> Guess you shall have to read on!  
> More to come my little Devils 💜😈💜


	10. Bridgette Mills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Bridgette's look  
> https://www.shoplook.io/outfit-preview/1302111

Name: Bridgette Mills

Age: 32

Appearance: Bridgette is a well built girl of 165cm (5'5") with blonde hair, sun kissed skin, and honey golden eyes. The lass is from the deep South of America and she has a mouth on her with a southern draw. Bridgette wears a white dress with an apron tied around her waist and black knee high boots.

Occupation: Assistant Chief and Stable Girl

Bridgette Mills is a woman that is rough around the edges. Coming from the Southern States Of America after the Civil War Bridgette came looking for a new home. That was when she found the Phantomhive Household.

Bridgette spends her days in the stables and then in the kitchen... Of course she then fights with Bard about how to cook.... Sebastian enjoys that Bridgette knows how to cook, but when it comes to the menu... Well the master can't have only a select few kinds of meals most including fried chicken of some sort. However, she is the best baker in all of England. Unfortunately, she is mostly in the stables.

Bridgette came with her brother to England seeking refuge and a new start when her Plantation home was burned to the ground. Her brother was 18 at the time and she was 8.

Bridgette learned to shoot from her brother and soon became very good at it. (However she is not as good as Mey-Rin).

Bridgette is impeccable at horseback riding and can shoot while on horseback.

Bridgette met the Phantomhive's while she was helping out with the horses.

*Flashback*

It was a beautiful summer day as Bridgette was sitting on the porch of her brother Silas's blacksmith shop. She was waiting for the next guest to come. It was to re-shoe an Earls Horses, Phantom.... Something.

"Bridgette! Come on, quit daydreaming. We need to get ready for the next guest."

Bridgette rolled her eyes at her brother and smiled as she walked in, "oh come on, this guest is no different then any other. I bet you give shilling that this Lord is a big man who doesn't know anything about horses."

"Fine, the bet is set then. Until then, get the shoes ready. There are two carriage horses."

"Yeah, yeah I read the order form," Bridgette waved off her brother and got the form. She soon heard the sound of a nice carriage, but a big man didn't step out... It was a young man... A child? He looked no more then 15. (Ceil is 12 here)

"This is Mill's Blacksmith correct?"

" Yeah.... And you are? "

"I am Ceil Phantomhive, Earl of the Phantomhive Estate."

" You? You're the Earl that requested the order?"

"Indeed my horses need their hooves cleaned and have new shoes put on. But be careful, Silvia's frogs are tender and Winston doesn't like it when you hold his back hooves a certain way."

Soon a butler dressed in black stepped from the carriage and gave a small bow as Silas stepped out to greet his guests.

"Mr. Michaelis," Silas nodded.

"Ah Mr. Mills, pleasure seeing you again."

Bridgette stood in shock... This? This was the next guest.

"It seems your sister is amazed with the Young Master's knowledge of horses. They are his favorite creatures."

"His favorite creatures. . . a 15 year old's favorite animal. . ."

"I beg your pardon but I am only 12," Ceil smirked. Silas crossed his arms and smirked as well.

"I believe you owe me 5 shillings Bridgette. . ."

Bridgette looked to her brother and rolled her eyes as she went and got to work on the horses. Meanwhile Ceil and Silas went inside and talked.

"So the real reason you called me here Silas," Ceil sat down and looked to the man as Sebastian stood by his side.

"I want my sister to work for you."

"Oh and why should she? My servants have to have certain skills to be able to work for me."

"Indeed, one of your servants is a mate of mine from the States. We fought once together until his group was separated from mine, he lost everyone."

"You speak of Baldroy?"

"Indeed I do. My sister is an amazing baker and a sharp shooter."

"I already have a sharp shooter."

"Please, I am begging you Master Phantomhive," Silas looked down.

"There is something you are withholding from me."

Silas looked up to Ceil, "Not you my Lord, from Bridgette. . . I am unfortunately not long for this world and I do not wish to see her thrown onto the streets. England can be a dangerous place and I would rather see her prosper under your Household then rot it the streets. I forgot to mention that she is amazing with any equine."

Ceil looked out to see Bridgette working with his horses perfectly, she even gave them sugar cubes and loving on them. Ceil thought for a moment and looked to Sebastian, "Do we have another room for her? I am sure that Fae would enjoy another equine lover."

"I do believe that she would fit in quite well my young Lord. Just as long as she isn't as incompetent as the others. . ."

"Wait what? Your servants are incompetent?"

Ceil chuckled, "Well not fully incompetent, just rough around the edges."

"I see. So Do we have a deal?"

"We do. I will let her stay and help her become better, but be warned that this position is not for the faint of heart."

"Of course not my Lord, she will be up to the task. Now to tell her. . ."

*End of Flashback*

Bridgette loves her job as the stable girl of the Phantomhive manor and she still visits her brother. . . for what little time he has left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall Post Finnian later today. . . but it is 12:30 in the morning and I need sleep. . . so I will be Back!!!  
> Muahahahahahahahahaha!!!!  
> Love you my little Devils and not to worry the good stuff is coming soon!😈😈😈


	11. Fae Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Fae's look  
> https://www.shoplook.io/outfit-preview/1302342

Name: Fae Wood

Age: 16

Appearance: Fae is the same height as Salene at 152cm (5'0"). She has light orange hair and green eyes. She is petite and has a sweet smile. Fae looks like a fairy to many and usually has a handful of flowers and can be seen with no shoes. Fae has a hat with a white ribbon around it that Finnian gave her after meeting her.

Occupation: Gardener and Maid

Fae Wood is a sweet girl that was found one day at the Phantomhive home. She was found in the garden.

Fae suffers from a Nerve Syndrome Disorder called Congenital Insensitivity to Pain and Anhydrosis, this is were she is unable to feel pain and unable to sweat.

Fae spends her days in the garden and constantly barefooted. She loves to pick flowers and make flower arrangements for each of Ceil's meals. Unfortunately being that she has her Nerve Disorder this can usually lead to many injuries on her feet. She doesn't mind though. She loves to feel the texture of the grass beneath her feet though, she is just unable to feel if there is any broken glass.

Fae has received a few good injuries from Finnian, but there is to an extent that she can feel extreme pain.

Where Fae came from no one really knows. She just showed up one day in the Garden not knowing who she was. Finnian believes that she is a fairy and therefore she was named Fae Wood because He found her in the Woods.

Fae loves being with Finny, Mey-Rin, Bard, Bridgette, and Tanaka, especially when Sebastian, Selene, and Master Ceil are gone for a trip. She likes Sebastian and Selene, but she is afraid of them. As for Ceil. . . Well Fae is fear stricken and can barely speak to him. She doesn't know why,

*Flashback*

It was morning time when Finnian was doing his rounds on the Garden, but as he went over near the lilies and roses he heard a small sound. He immediately looked into the bushes and saw a girl sleeping. She was beautiful! She looked about his age. He went close to her and noticed she was bleeding. Finnian immediately called for Bard.

"Bard!! Bard!! Oh please don't die miss! Bard!"

"What? What is it Finny," Bard ran to Finny's side and immediately Sebastian was there as well.

"Finny. . . What Happened," Sebastian asked Finny carefully.

"I-I don't know. I just found her. . . W-We got to help her!"

Soon the girl began to stir. . . she opened her eyes, "O-Oh my. . . Where am I? Who are you?"

"I am Sebastian, Head Butler of the Phantomhive Manor. . . may I ask who you are and if you are alright miss?"

"I am sorry, I do not know my name. . . I can't seem to remember anything."

"You are also bleeding miss," Finny added as if to bring her attention to the bleeding wound.

"I am? Oh I couldn't feel it at all. I can't feel much. Oh! That I can remember, I can't seem to feel any pain."

"Really so you can't feel anything?"

"Well I can feel extreme pain."

"With a cut like that, it would seem extreme," Bard added.

"Hmmm. . . well I cannot feel it," She smile and blushed when Finny looked to her.

"Well we should have a look at it and fix you right up. We will also have to call you something for now we shall call you---"

"Fae," Finny blurted, "I-I mean we should call her Fae, she looks like a fairy after all."

Fae then blushed as she looked to Finny and smiled, "I like that name very much."

"Very well Miss Fae. Let us get you to the house!"

*End of Flashback*

Fae's favorite thing to do with Finny is watch the stars and fireflies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is late, but This will wrap up the first set of Characters.  
> Next set of Characters will be the Trancy Household, Noah's Arc Circus, another Reaper . . . Oh and maybe a Pesky Angel as well.   
> Let me know what You think, I think I will start with a few Reader inserts as well. I also have many Ideas for my characters. Since I have a few things set up on Wattpad I will begin with those.  
> So Stay Tuned my Little Devils😈💕


	12. I won't say I'm Jealous... (William x Guinevere) {Pt.1}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how William and Guinevere began to have feelings for each other, however. . . They are both stubborn and they don't know how to overcome their pasts with love.

*William's POV*

It had been another long week, but at least my partner was making it bearable. I dare say she was very good at her job. Unlike most new Reapers she did her job with precision and grace. At first I thought having female Reapers would be a bad thing, especially since we have Mr. Sutcliff and his flamboyant attitude, but she and her group has proven me wrong. If anything the girls keep them on track and progress in this division has raised a good amount.

I was walking through the hall when I heard the voice of my partner. We hadn't been working together long, but I had learned her patterns. In the morning she drinks a medium cup of coffee with 6 creamers and 3 packets of sugar, she doesn't care for the bitter flavor of coffee, but without coffee she is a menace. I rounded the corner to find her speaking to another Reaper. . . it was Ludger, a Reaper from Germany. I stood there for a minute and watched them and she . . . she was smiling and . . . and laughing? It wasn't more then a chuckle, but like me, she did not smile much. I approached them and cleared my throat and her smile immediately disappeared as she looked at me in attention.

"Yes Sir?"

"I was just coming over to see if you had gotten all of your work done."

"Yes sir, and all of the names for today are sorted and on your desk."

"Really," I asked surprised, but to be honest I wasn't. Guinevere was the best partner I ever had. She was never late, she made sure that all her work was in before time, and she handled her scythe with grace, "W-Well then carry on... I did not mean to interrupt."

I walked away, as I did, I felt a pain in my chest. I wish she looked at me like that...

"What's wrong boss?"

"Oh Mr. Knox, nothing is wrong."

"Well you look more upset then usual sir. Have a bad day sir?"

"Not at all."

Soon Ronald looked to Miss Guinevere and then back to me. He gave a smirk. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Don't even say it."

" I don't have to sir. Your face and attitude says it all. You are jealous of Ludger. "

"I am not... I'm not jealous of that German I-I just....," I couldn't help it I felt the skin right under my spectacles heat up.

"Don't worry about it sir. I can understand, Guinevere is beautiful. I'm sure if you asked her for drinks she would say yes."

I fixed my spectacles as I gave a groan.

"Suit yourself, but you won't know until you try sir."

*Guinevere's POV*

~5 min before William ~

I had finished my work and closed William's door, I gave a sigh as I walked to my office. Although while I was looking down I ran into a tall figure... At first I thought it was my Partner and I could feel my heart speed up.... Oh dammit. . . how I wish it didn't speed up. I have had enough to deal with in my past, it was how I landed here. I immediately crossed my arms and I turned to see it was only Ludger. I let out a small sigh of relief as I gave him a small smile.

"Ahhh. . . Ludger, how wonderful to see you."

"Indeed, fancy I should run into you. I was just on my way to see your boss, but I believe you could help me just as much. You seem to have a hold on this division just as much as he."

She gave a small chuckle, "Indeed, I am here to help it run smoothly and to make sure that nothing bad happens to anyone."

When I heard he familiar clearing of My Boss's throat I immediately turned and lost my smile. He didn't care for anyone to show emotion, so I didn't. Not to mention I feel like it would be easier if he didn't know I cared for him in even the slightest.

"Yes Sir?"

"I was just coming over to see if you had gotten all of your work done."

"Yes sir, and all of the names for today are sorted and on your desk," I answered gracefully.

"Really," he answered in an inquisitive tone. He always doubted me, but I knew how to run an office smoothly. I was the head of Forensics for a long time before I came here and handed my title to Othello, "Well then carry on... I did not mean to interrupt."

I looked at him in a curious manner a he spoke to Mr. Knox. . . did I see his cheeks turn pink? No surely not.

"He is jealous of me. . .," Ludger pulled me back to earth from my thoughts.

"W-What?"

"I could sense it, the tension that was just here. He is jealous that I was speaking to you and I made you smile."

"But I smiled for only a second, and I smiled for the fact that I didn't run into that Hard-ass."

"So you like him as well?"

"WHAT?!?! I-I Never. . ."

"You didn't have to Ms. Royale," he shook his head and gave a smirk as he noticed my blush.

"I-I," I turned my head and held my arms close, "I shall not go through that again. I will not say I am in love with that brute."

"Suit yourself, but if I were you I would snag him before Grell can sink his teeth into him."

"How dare you mention that whore! I am nothing like Mr. Sutcliff and I am in such a higher league then that Red Headed Tramp. . ." {Grell started tearing up on the other side of the room. . . "Red Headed Bitch. . ."}

"Indeed. . . Then I would like to ask you for a drink. Perhaps tomorrow?"

I looked to Ludger. . . perhaps going out for a drink wouldn't be so bad. 

"Very Well Ludger. I will have a drink with you."

"Splendid, tomorrow night The Golden Myth, Eight o'clock. Wear your favorite color. I am looking forward to it. Madame Royale," the Gentleman bowed and kissed my hand. 

What did I just get Myself Into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Little Devils!  
> I am so sorry about the wait, but my computer CRASHED!! Ugh. . . but it is up and running again and I don't know about you, but I am not fully quarantined where I am yet. However if I do end up being quarantined then more stories shall be coming your way. I will try to update this story tomorrow so you are not on a cliff hanger fully. Also if you look up William T. Spears and then Ludger there is an uncanny look alike.


	13. Hoplessly Devoted to You (Grell x Flare)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is my first Grell Chapter and I am so Excited!!  
> *Hugs my Grell Doll*  
> Ugh My sweet Baby!!

*Flare's POV*

It was late in the evening as my partner and I were walking across the roofs of London. We had actually finished on time this time. I was surprised. . . ever since I was paired with Grell his time had gotten better and I had actually been pulled to the side by Mr. Spears himself to congratulate me on getting Grell's Reaping Time down. However I was the one who usually got his work done for him. . . It has been more then once where I did double the work just so Grell could visit the Phantomive Manor. I was just to afraid to speak up. . . I also may have a crush on my Partner. I mean he is so sweet and yeah he is crazy, but I love that about him. I was currently daydreaming about what it would be like if he held me in his arms like he talks about how his beloved Bassy would hold him. The thing is the Sweet Love is such a switch. . . one minute Grell is submissive and willing to do anything to get Bassy's attention, yet on the other hand there are many times he seems like he could take control of any situation no matter whet It would be. I was thinking more about how it would be if He just stopped me and kis--

"Hello . . . Earth to Flare?"

"Hmm? Oh apologizes Grell. . . I was lost in thought."

"I can see that. Still thinking of that crush of yours. . . Honestly Flare this crush of yours is crazy for not loving you back. He truly must be either blind of mentally ill."

I give a small chuckle since he was talking about himself, "Well he is kind of blind, but it does not matter to me. I am better off alone anyway."

"Oh Poo, you are no fun. We shall find you someone perfect I swear it!"

"Grell you really don't need to do that for me. Like I said, I am probably better off alone," I look down and hold myself thinking of my nightmares from my past life. I was one of the rare Reapers that fully remembered my past. For others it is fuzzy or completely gone, all kept in the Hall of Reaper Records. I looked back to Grell, "With my past I am afraid of most men you know that."

"Then Perhaps a nice Gal?"

I shake my head, "Oh Grell," I adjusted my red heart shaped glasses, "I really do just want to be alone."

"If I may but I call bullshit on that one, you are constantly singing to yourself and when you aren't looking you dance in your office. You My Dear are in Love," He teased me, "and I will find out who this Love of Yours is one day. I swear it. That or I will find you a perfect Partner"

He began to skip off and prance around, I looked down and smiled and whispered to myself, "How can you do that when I am Hopelessly Devoted to You?"

Thankfully due to his singing, he didn't hear me at all. We continued when all of a sudden we saw a shadow move and behind it was the young Phantomhive . . . Uh oh. . . That shadow would have been. . .

"OH BASSY!!" Grell shouted

"Oh Grell. . . we have to. . . nuts. . .," I gave a small huff as he immediately took off like a dog after a squirrel, "Well I guess I will finish the rest of the paperwork by myself. . . again. . .," I looked down and out of my bag I pulled my Grell doll I had made and I held it close until I jumped when I heard someone.

"Hey You! On the Roof!"  
S-Someone could see me, I look down and it was the Lord Phantomhive. . . He was calling to me? I hopped down and gasped as I hid my Grell doll again.

"Who are you?"

"No one of concern. Just another everyday reaper."

"Indeed. . . Why do you wear red?"

I blushed, "Well it is my favorite color. Red is the color of Passion and Love," I spoke softly bringing my hand to my mouth. I didn't make eye contact with him. I did look over to him though and he looked confused. . ., "Umm. . . Just how did you notice me? No one really notices me. . ."

"Well I saw Grell and he is usually followed by William or some other lackey. I am surprised though, you don't seem like a reaper. You are to tame," He tilted his head to the side. . . I looked down. . . You have no idea kid. . . I am just as ruthless if not a bit more evil. . . but that was my secret I hid from the world.

"W-Well . . . rough life. . . anyway. . . good-bye," I lept up to the roof and ran away. I pulled out my Grell doll and held it once more close to my chest. As I walked. . . Oh Grell. . . Why can't you see that I love you. Oh well, after my past I am destined to be alone. I held the doll the hand and began to sing. . .

"Guess mine is not the first heart broken,"

I turned around as I sang and walked,

"My eyes are not the first to cry  
I'm not the first to know there's  
Just no getting over you

You know I'm just a fool who's willing  
To sit around and wait for you  
But baby can't you see there's nothing else for me to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's no way to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you. . .,"

I smiled and swung around the doll and then hugged him close,

"My head is saying fool forget him  
My heart is saying don't let go  
Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's no way to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you. . ."

As I sang the last note I looked ahead and smiled as I walked back to Headquarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I used is Hopelessly Devoted to You by Olivia Newton-John from Grease.


	14. Time for some Preferences!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like I have said before this is a Junk Drawer. . . .

Ok So Remember I told you. . . This is one big Junk Drawer, so here are some Preferences!

We will start easy then we will go into some . . . Naughty Preferences. . .

So Beware My Darlings

You have been warned.

{This will also go back and forth between Y/N and my Characters}

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading my Little Devils 😈  
> You are all well loved and I hope these make you smile. . . .  
> or Maybe a Little Warm 💕😈💕


End file.
